Un obsequio inesperado
by Llanca
Summary: Cuando se pierde la fe, un milagro puede surgir y revivir la llama de esperanza convirtiendo los sueños en realidad. Sobre todo en fechas navideñas. One shot. ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino! Y sí, está un poco atrasado xD

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**~oO:: Un Obsequio Inesperado ::Oo~**

.

One shot

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

16 de diciembre.

Miró su reflejo en la pequeña esfera rojiza de tono opaco, vislumbrando a través de ella las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos azulados.

– Maldición… – susurró, mordiendo su labio inferior por la impotencia que sentía. Quería descargar la frustración que tenía atorada en el alma, aquel sentimiento que oprimía su corazón y la hacían preguntarse a sí misma, una y otra vez, el porqué las ilusiones se desmoronaban tan fácilmente.

Respirando profundamente, alejó las malas noticias de sus pensamientos, enfocándose en lo que tenía que hacer… terminar de decorar el árbol de navidad.

Pese a tener la fortaleza, la situación en sí era más difícil de lo que parecía, al menos para ella. Era una mujer sensible.

Removió de inmediato los salinos lamentos de sus mejillas al momento que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal. Él había llegado.

Esbozando una sonrisa fingida, continuó decorando con diversos colores las ramas de aquel pino símbolo de la época navideña.

– Problemática.

Al escuchar su calificativo en un tono delicado y monótono, todos los deseos de llorar invadieron una vez más sus orbes cristalizados.

– ¿Ino?

Sin aguantarlo más, dejó de lado la decoración para poder ocultar su rostro con ambas manos. No quería que él la viera llorar. No quería parecer tan estúpida… No quería.

– Ino… ¿Qué pasó?

Al descubrir sus facciones, alzó su mirada, fijando sus zafiros acuosos en el moreno que estaba frente a ella.

– Shika, ella… - cerró sus ojos antes de continuar, pues la obstrucción en su garganta le dificultaban el habla. –. Ella se arrepintió. No nos dará el bebé… – y no pudo aguantarlo más, estalló en lágrimas.

Rápidamente él la resguardó en sus brazos, sintiéndose de pronto desilusionado, pues la esperanza y fe que tenía frente al nuevo integrante de la familia, que llegaría a ser parte de ellos, había sido extraído de sus sueños como padres. Sí, dolía, y mucho.

– Se supone que este año debíamos ser una familia, Shikamaru. ¡Se supone que debíamos ser padres! ¡Tú mereces ser padre!... Y-Yo… debía ser madre, y creí que esta vez sería así, creí que el bebé sería nuestro… –. Sollozó, quebrándose de a poco la ilusión que tenía de que, al menos, esa navidad la pasarían en familia. – Lo siento, Shika. Perdóname por no poder darte una familia…

– No, no, Ino. Tú eres mi familia, y si no se pudo ahora... Seremos una familia completa –. Besó la tersa mejilla de ella con suavidad. –Mañana hablaremos con Sakura. ¿Está bien?

–No puedo, Shika, ya no. – Se separó de sus brazos para poder fijar su mirada en él. – Ya no más… No quiero continuar soñando con algo que ya… simplemente no puedo.

–A ver… ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Dónde está, Ino Yamanaka? –. Le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, después de todo ella no era la culpable, además, le había prometido que serían una familia, y por Ino todo. – ¿La mujer más hermosa que nunca se da por vencida? –. Preguntó en un susurro, acariciando con delicadeza del rostro pálido de su mujer.

Ella rió mientras asentía en silencio, pese a las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. – Gracias, Shikamaru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

18 de diciembre.

–Estoy seguro de que saldrá todo bien.

Miró a su esposo, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, porque lo estaba, sobre todo por tener a alguien como él a su lado. Alguien que no la juzgaba porque la naturaleza le impedía ser madre. Y eso ella lo valoraba en demasía, pues significaba que la amaba sin límites.

–Te amo – susurró, acomodándose a su lado en el mullido colchón.

Él la aferró a su cuerpo y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. – Yo también, Ino. Siempre.

La rubia sonrió, abrazándolo. Sin embargo, deshizo aquel contacto cuando un sonido extraño llegó a sus oídos. – ¿Escuchaste eso, Shika?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Ese ruido, Shika. ¿Escuchas? Viene del patio trasero… – espetó levantándose de la cama, dirigiéndose en el acto hacia la ventana que daba en dirección al sonido. – ¡Ay, Kami! ¡Es un gemido!

No teniendo más opción, Shikamaru tuvo que levantarse, a regañadientes, de la cómoda y cálida cama en donde quería caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Suspirando resignado, se acercó a la rubia que ya había abierto la ventana y trataba -inútilmente- dar con el paradero de los supuestos gemidos.

–Parece que alguien está teniendo sexo en mi patio. ¡Ni siquiera nosotros hemos tenido sexo ahí!

Rodó sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de su mujer? ¡Por Kami!

–Yo no escucho nada… – murmuró concentrando toda su atención en escuchar algo, no obstante, nada llegó a sus oídos.

– ¿Cómo qué no? Sólo pon más atención, vago.

Negando con la cabeza, no le quedó de otra más que prestar más atención, lo que se prolongó por los siguientes 3 minutos.

–No oigo nada.

En ese momento un golpe, cortesía de Ino, recibió su nuca.

– ¡Cállate!

– ¡Ouch!… Mujer problemática.

–Ahí está de nuevo. ¿Lo escuchaste?

No podía negarlo, esta vez sí había escuchado algo. Ahora ¿Catalogarlo como un gemido? No, eso ya era una exageración por parte de su amada cónyuge.

–Sí… – musitó con pereza, teniendo bien en claro lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

En menos de lo esperado, y teniendo a la rubia como acompañante, se dirigió hacía ese lugar. Cuando estuvo ahí, el frío hielo de la época casi se coló por sus huesos. Oh, sí, prefería mil veces haberse quedado en la cama, dormido, descansando, relajado…

–Viene de allí.

Miró de soslayo a la rubia y asintió en su típica actitud monótona, yendo al instante hacia el origen de los supuestos gemidos. Sin embargo, Ino se adelantó, llegando primero a ese lugar.

– ¡Shika! –. Llamó al Nara cuando se encontró frente a frente a un… ¿Ciervo? –. Es un ciervo, Shikamaru. ¡Y está herido! –. Chilló al encuentro con aquel animal para auxiliarlo.

El moreno en un parpadeo estuvo ahí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo un ciervo, probablemente de los de su clan, en el patio trasero de su casa y herido?

–Ino… –. Fijó su mirada en el mamífero, percatándose de un pequeño gran detalle. – No es un ciervo, es un reno –. Corrigió, agachándose y quedando en cuclillas al lado de la ojiazul que curaba, gracias a su jutsu médico, al magullado reno que tenía, al parecer, una pata fracturada.

– ¿No es lo mismo acaso?

–No, los renos provienen de la familia de los ciervos, pero no son lo mismo.

–Lo que sea, Shika. Está herido y debemos ayudarlo, además, parece congelado.

–Si estuviera congelado no estaría respirando.

Ino casi lo asesinó con la mirada.

–Pronto lo estarás tú si es que no me ayudas, Nara. ¡Ahora!

Shikamaru sabiendo perfectamente que no podía discutir con su mujer porque siempre salía perdiendo –llámenlo sometido, si se quiere-, tuvo que hacer lo que ella le indicó, más bien ordenó en la próxima media hora.

Se la pasó desde tomar en brazos al reno (que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba), trasladarlo hacia un cuarto techado, buscar mantas, vendas y agua tibia. Hasta que ella terminó con su dictadura de salvación animal.

–Lo salvamos, gracias a Kami. – Suspiró, acariciando el pelaje del reno que ya había recuperado la temperatura corporal. – Pobrecito, quizás qué estaba haciendo que se lastimó. – Dijo a sí misma mientras que con un biberón, que tenía para la llegada de su bebé adoptivo, le daba de probar agua al reno.

–Sí… ahora vayamos a dormir, Ino. Mañana tengo una misión.

–Ve tú, Shika. Yo iré pronto, no te preocupes.

–Te espero en la habitación, problemática.

Asintiendo en silencio, le dedicó una sonrisa a su marido antes de que él saliera de aquel cuarto. Al instante, fijó su mirada en el animal que succionaba desganado el chupete para obtener agua.

–Yo sabía que este biberón tenía que servir para algo… – murmuró con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, pues le fue imposible no recordar el bebé que supuestamente debió recibir ese día. –Y como mi hijo o hija no llegó, y quizás no llegará, yo…– Suspiró – ¿Cómo puedo estar hablando con un reno? –. Se regañó, clavando su mirada borrosa en el animal que tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. – Lo sé, soy patética ¿No?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

22 de diciembre.

Apenas abrió la puerta de su casa, para ver quien golpeaba, supo de inmediato que el hombre de edad avanzada y mirada gentil que la observaba, estaba en busca del reno. Y había acertado.

Claro que de primera no le había creído, pero luego de que él le dijera (porque lo obligó) que hace unos días había salido a ejercitar a un grupo de renos pertenecientes a él, uno de ellos se le extraviara al pasar un bosque desconocido cerca de la aldea, supo que era cierto, la explicación le pareció convincente y, por tanto, le creyó.

–Yo lo sané, pero aún tiene delicada la pata. – Le explicó al viejo de barba blanca que asentía en silencio. – Cuídelo ¿si? –. Pidió con nostalgia, pues, a decir verdad, se había encariñado con el animal. Más aún luego de estar sola, pues Shikamaru se había ido de misión y no llegaba hasta el día siguiente.

–Así será ¡Jojojo!

–Su risa es rara – siseó por lo bajo, mirando de reojo al viejo que ya salía de la casa.

–Siempre me dicen lo mismo. – Él le dedicó una sonrisa. –Estoy agradecido, de verdad que le doy gracias infinitas por cuidarlo. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer por usted…

–No es nada, no se preocupe – lo interrumpió, acercándose al reno que el viejo llevaba en sus brazos, dado que aún estaba en estado delicado. – Te extrañaré – susurró dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza al reno. –Eres una maravilla, cariño.

-Gracias otra vez.

Ella simplemente sonrió, despidiéndose de los dos con un gesto manual. En ese momento, una brisa misteriosa, pero cálida a la vez, revolvió sus cabellos platinados, otorgándole un hormigueo en el cuello, por lo que se fijó su mirada en las finas hebras sobre sus hombros. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada hacia donde se había ido el viejo con el reno, notó que ya habían desaparecido.

–Eso fue extraño… – murmuró antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

24 de diciembre.

Sentada sobre el regazo de su marido, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras contemplaba, a través del cristal del ventanal, cómo caían con elegancia los finos copos de nieve en el jardín.

–Es hermoso… – musitó con suavidad, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

–Lo es – respondió, acariciando la espalda de Ino.

Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando únicamente de la compañía del otro. Pues, en momentos como ese, no eran necesarias las palabras, sino que la sola presencia de ellos. Sin embargo la paz se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

– ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no pueden llamar más temprano? –. Bufó de mala gana, levantándose de las piernas de su marido para poder ir a contestar. – ¿Diga? Ah, eres tú, frente. ¿No puedes llamar más temprano? ¡Son las 23:59! – chilló posando su mirada en el reloj mural frente a ella. – Sé más considerada. Ya… sí, lo sé. ¿Qué regalo?

Shikamaru negaba con la cabeza mientras que inconscientemente se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente, jamás cambiaría a su mujer. Enseguida, su mirada se clavó en Ino que estaba paralizada, sin reacción alguna y aún con el auricular en su oído. ¿Qué había pasado?

Su corazón latió a un ritmo insospechado, pues estaba preocupado. Velozmente se incorporó y caminó hacia ella.

– ¿Ino? –. La llamó con curiosidad una vez que estuvo frente a ella. – ¿Ino qué sucede? –. Al no obtener respuesta, la ansiedad aumentó en él.

–T-Tenemos… el bebé… tenemos un bebé – dijo en un hilo de voz al momento que finas lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. – ¡Tenemos una niña! ¡Somos padres, Shika!

Procesando la inesperada noticia, no fue capaz de retener las lágrimas que habían surcado sus orbes chocolates. Ni mucho menos fue capaz de contener la emoción y abrazar fuertemente a su esposa que reía y lloraba a la vez.

¡Kami! Había sido la mejor noticia que habían recibido. Luego de años de intentos fallidos, por fin serían padres, serían la familia que tanto habían soñado.

–Lo sé. Feliz navidad, Ino –. Susurró al fijar su mirada en el reloj y notar que ya eran las 00:03 horas, 25 de diciembre, navidad.

Sin duda, se trataba del obsequio más inesperado y hermoso que jamás imaginaron.

* * *

–Sí, Comet, se lo debemos y en verdad lo merecen… ¡Jojojo!

* * *

**.**

**Fin….**

**.**

* * *

Y pues... claro, debí publicarlo el 24 ó 25, mas... no se me ocurrió hacerlo ese día, y eso que le dije a Kotorii que lo haría. Jajaja. Es que estaba en otra página, pero en fin. Lo traje y eso es lo importante. ¿No? T-T

Ya saben, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, y más, sólo dejen un review.

¡Besos!

Pd: En caso de que no actualice estos días algunos de mis fics en progreso o publique algo nuevo, les diré de inmediato que; ¡Feliz año nuevo! Lo mejores deseos para todos, se les quiere mucho. ^^


End file.
